makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Aeolous
Aeolous is a member of Smash World Forums, and a new member of the Make Your Move contest. Information General Information Aeolous has been a member of SWF since May 2008. He does not post very often, usually only joining into a conversation when he has something to contribute directly or a question to ask. His posting style is generally intelligent, using correct grammar, punctuation, and spelling, and attempting to only offer information that he is fairly sure about. Smash Bros. History SSB 64 Aeolous's first experience with Smash was at a friend's house many years ago. Neither of them understood the rules of the game, except for an understanding that the number at the bottom of the screen was bad, and that falling off of the edge reset that number, leading to intentional self-deaths. A few years later, when he rediscovered the game, he made Pikachu his main character (though he never actually owned a Nintendo 64, meaning that he relied on visits to his friends' houses to play the game.) SSB Melee Melee was really only a stepping stone to Brawl for Aeolous. By the time he got his Wii (Christmas 2008,) Brawl was already in the works, so he purchased Melee to get in practice on his own time. Pikachu was still his main character (never let it be said that he is a fair-weather friend.) SSB Brawl Brawl is when he really began to get into the competitive spirit. Having given up video games for Lent (not realizing that Brawl would be released a week into the season), there was nothing left to do but research. Free time was spent on Smashboards and Youtube, finding every strategy section and gameplay video to learn as much as he could before actually playing the game. This (as well as finding a more skilled rival) led to his graduation from spamming thunderjolt at computers from the edge of Sector Z and thinking he was good to an actual attempt to improve his playstyle, though he still has not entered the tournament scene. His main is (you guessed it) still Pikachu, with Samus as his secondary. MYM History Aeolous joined MYM4 recently, and has so far completed only his moveset for Kuchiki Rukia, of the Bleach anime. His future plans include Madarame Ikkaku of the same series, a Tyranid Lictor from the Warhammer 40K universe, and an Original Character. Background/Interests Aeolous is currently a senior in high school, and plans on finding a major in the math or science departments. Other school-related interests and activities include scholastic bowl, WYSE, and band, where he plays oboe or marching percussion, depending on the season. He enjoys reading and video games, especially games that allow character customization and some form of real time-combat (Shining Force Neo being a shining (no pun intended) example of both), and the Fire Emblem and Metroid series. He also watches the anime Bleach and has an interest in the Warhammer strategy games (both 40K and Fantasy.) Random Facts *Aeolous is an honorary ninja. *His user name is based on the Greek god of the winds, appearing most notably in The Oddessy. However, it is spelled wrong because he didn't bother to look it up while he was signing up on another site when he first used it as his user name, and afterwards was too lazy to fix it. Category:MYMers